Preston Michael Simpson
Preston Michael Simpson is an American actor, voice actor and screenwriter. He is the voice of both Haisai and Blade in Dinosaur Planet, as well as the series sound designer. Early Years Preston Michael Simpson started playing video games when he was around nine years of age. The first video game Christmas gift he received was a copy of Starfox Adventures. This game encompassed his interests in dinosaurs and the paranormal while wanting to play a non-human protagonist in video games. Career He started acting at the age of sixteen while in the tenth grade. His very first acting job wouldn't come until before his sophomore year of college when he got the opportunity to be a background player in an HBO/Cinemax pilot for Quarry. His voice acting debut was being cast in 2012 for Dinosaur Planet, but his first completed voice acting role was in the student short film Steel Soldier: Retaliation as the private, released in May 2015. Two years later, he would graduate college with a degree in acting and a minor in film-making. Dinosaur Planet Initial Casting The first time he had gotten wind of the Dinosaur Planet production at age eighteen, he jumped at the chance to audition. Simpson had always considered Starfox Adventures, the game that originated from Dinosaur Planet, to be "the game that made (him) a gamer" and by extension what made him want to become an actor. His auditions were for what was originally a fan-film, as Tricky, General Scales, Shubunga, and Drakor. His audition for Haisai was meant as a triple-audition, as he had also read for the Sharpclaw and Prisoner. As of May 2012, he would become the voice of Haisai. Project's New Direction But production changed over the years, and the fan-film became a web series. When contacted in late 2014, Simpson jumped at the chance to be a part of production. He has been in talks with the developers since summer 2015 about also voicing the role of Blade, the deceased brother of Sabre. He eventually got the part. Sound He was also the sound designer for a teaser, and is still currently attached as the sound designer in addition to his acting contributions. In June 2018, he was asked to once again help design sound for an animatic. Writing He was granted an opportunity to help write a lore-themed episode for a miniseries called Dinosaur Planet Legends, writing about the Sharpclaw alongslide Amalia in October 2017. Trivia * Considers Starfox Adventures to be one of the best video games ever made, even knowing its colorful production cycle. * His goal is to voice "at least one mammal and one reptile" within the Dinosaur Planet series. Haisai is a Sharpclaw (a dinosaur, or "reptile") and Blade is a wolf (a "mammal"). * Despite auditioning for an array of characters from the original game, he was first cast as an original character. * Hopes to make a CGI Starfox film where he can also voice and provide the motion capture for series hero Fox McCloud. * Many scripts of his involve animals which are extinct. External Links http://www.imdb.com/name/nm6578307/ Category:Voice Actors Category:Real Life People Category:Series Cast